


You're So Beautiful To Me

by geeky_ramblings



Series: Gordlock Week 2018 [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Jim wonders why Harvey is so self conscious.Day #3: Why Are Like This?





	You're So Beautiful To Me

Jim always thought that Harvey was a confident man. After all the bragging, he thought the older man possessed a pretty good self-image. Jim couldn't be more wrong — a realization that came after their relationship went from platonic to dating. Yet, none of Jim's experience of former partners or the tall tales of Harvey's many conquest prepared him for the lights out, shirt on sex that consisted of their four month long relationship.

That was if Harvey even let Jim touch him in the first place. Most of the time his partner shied away from Jim giving him a blow job or at least a hand job. He could count on one hand the times that Harvey actually let Jim touch his cock. Which was a shame because Harvey had magnificent cock that Jim would like to get his mouth around. At first Jim though it was him — that Harvey only agreed to date him out of pity. But only a fool wouldn't be able to see how much Harvey loved him and no matter what Barbara said, Jim was no fool.

Finally after six months of give and no take, the detective inside of Jim decided that he needed answers.

“Harvey, we need to talk.”

“It's is over isn't it?” He asked; the reluctant acceptance in his voice broke Jim's heart.

“No. I just need to know why you don't want me to touch you?”

“Have you see me lately. I'm overweight, middle-aged, greasy looking poor excuse of a detective whose lucky enough to have you. I'm a five and you're a ten, everyone knows that you're slumming it. I never had a relationship that I didn't pay for and it's only matter of time before you look for someone more like Lee.”

“Is that what you really think?”

It's what I know Jim. I lost my virginity to a hooker, every sexual partner I've had was bought and paid for. No one has ever given me a second glance until you.”

“And you what, think that I want you out some poor sense of guilt?” Jim asked.

“I might have thought that a couple of times,” Harvey admitted.

“Harvey, I love you. I love all you! I want to be with you but without reservations. If we do this, we do it right.”

“I don't know if I can do that. I just know that if you take one look a me with the lights on, things between us will be over.”

“I promise you that it won't. Do you trust me?”

“You know that I do, Jim.”

“Then give me a chance to show you just how beautiful you are to me.”

That night Jim took care in making love to Harvey. Sure, there was still days Harvey wanted the lights out or wouldn't take off his shirt but those day were becoming fewer and far between.


End file.
